


I Will Love You

by thefangirlingdead



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Near Death Experiences, Violence, this is so tame for me omg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 08:04:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5326766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefangirlingdead/pseuds/thefangirlingdead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi tells Erwin that he loves him right before their certain death on the battlefield. Only, they don't die. </p>
<p>Basically, I just wanted to write a lot of fluffy (and kind of angsty) stuff about Levi being in love with Erwin and Erwin being in awe that someone can actually love him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Will Love You

**Author's Note:**

> _I will love you,_  
>  _I will love you_  
>  _Until the blood all leaves these veins_  
>  _Don't you let us,_  
>  _Don't you let us_  
>  _Lose to an early grave_  
>  _Give me a lifetime_  
>  _And then fifty more to find the words_  
>  _That will never explain_  
>  _How I need you_  
>  _How I see you_  
>  _How you are everything that I have_  
>  \- ["I Will Love You"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JS5Gz_GawxI) \- Gin Wigmore. (Please, for the love of god, go listen to this song. It is absolutely beautiful.)
> 
> Oh my god I actually write something sappy without porn who am I?
> 
> For real though, I just really wanted to write Levi being in love with Erwin. AKA literally everything I write. There's a pattern here. 
> 
> I wrote this really fast in a short amount of time, so if you see any typos, please let me know! Enjoy!

It’s pouring, just like it had been on that fateful day over ten years ago when Levi lost his two best friends in the entire world - when his life changed forever. Rain always reminds him of that day, but over the years, it has gotten better. Over the years, Levi’s guilt and grief have subsided, and his memories of Farlan and Isabel are almost all fond ones. It helps when he has a strong support system, when the people that he is close to now have been through the same hardships as he has. They’ve all lost people - friends, family members, lovers - and they all become Levi’s extended family in turn. They don’t replace Farlan and Isabel, but they do a damn good job at helping him move on, at giving him something new to fight for.

Right now though, the rain reminds him of Farlan and Isabel more than ever, and it all feels like a terrible dream, a nightmare that he’s had a million times before. He has woken up countless times in a cold sweat, gasping for air, the images of his dreams burning holes into his vision. He’s lost count of how many times he has dreamt of the deaths of his friends, deaths that have yet to happen, and deaths that came far too soon. Erwin is the subject of almost all of those dreams, taking Farlan’s place in the titan’s jaws, lifeless eyes staring up at him as Isabel’s once had. Erwin takes the shape of countless dead soldiers, nameless ones that Levi barely even got the chance to know before they perished. After blinking awake, reaching for Erwin’s warm, solid and _living_ form in the bed next to him, Levi reasons that he dreams of Erwin’s death because he’s the one person that he’s most terrified of losing. He’ll never say that out loud, though.

At least, not until now. Right now, Levi wishes more than anything that he could just wake up from this terrible nightmare, but that won’t be happening this time around. The rain is cold, hard, pounding on his skin, on the earth, on Erwin’s unmoving form on the ground. Any other rational soldier would keep moving forward, commander or not, to save as many people as they could, but Levi isn’t rational when it comes to Erwin. He never has been.

They had been ambushed, surrounded within seconds in what felt like a well calculated attack, and quickly, the formation was broken, the line of communication cut. It was every man for himself, and naturally, it seemed the titans were hell bent on cutting off The Survey Corps at the head: Erwin Smith. Something felt off about the mission from the moment they left the walls, but Levi didn’t say anything to Erwin, telling himself that he was only uneasy because of the dark storm clouds on the horizon and what they always reminded him of, and now he blames himself as he slices through yet another titan’s nape on his way to reach his commander, his lover, hoping and praying that he’s okay - that he’s still alive.

Levi has lost count of how many titans he has killed in the past ten minutes, but his arms feel sore from swinging the blades, his lungs ache from the cold air, and he feels weighed down by the rain. But somehow, by some miracle, Levi finally makes it to where Erwin lays on the edge of the battlefield, unmoving, trapped underneath his mare’s lifeless body. Levi knows before he even reaches him that, if he is still alive, his legs are likely broken, rendering him immobile. Even if he manages to pull Erwin out from underneath his horse - a horse that has carried him to battle and safely back to the walls countless times before - there’s no way they’re making it out of this easily. Still, Levi has to try.

His heart is hammering in his chest as he races to Erwin’s side, and he has to choke back a sob when he realizes that the man is still alive. His chest rises and falls, but Levi can’t quite see his face, as it’s turned away from him, hair covering his eyes.

“Erwin!” Levi calls, falling to his knees in the mud at his side. For once, Levi doesn’t care about cleanliness. He’d dig through mud, trudge through miles of it to get Erwin home safe.

Slowly but surely, Erwin’s head turns. He looks surprised to see Levi at his side, and he opens his mouth to speak, but only ends up coughing, which makes Levi worry more. He never lets it show, but Levi is an open book right now. He’s sure that it’s etched all over his face, laced in his voice.

“Hey, _hey_ ,” Levi mutters, reaching out with cold trembling hands to touch Erwin, to try to help. “I’m here, it’s alright. Let’s get you out of here.”

Finally, Erwin speaks, his voice rough. “Levi…”

Levi freezes at that, his hands hovering over Erwin’s shoulders. Erwin’s eyes are as bright as ever, even in the dim light, even in the face of certain death. He scans Levi’s face, as if looking for any signs of injury, and when he sees none, he speaks again, echoing Levi’s words, a smile even in his voice. “Hey.”

At that, Levi is moving, frantic, rushed. He knows they only have so much time. They can make small talk later. Right now, he needs to get Erwin out of here. He’s not exactly sure how he’s going to make that happen - he leapt off of his horse almost immediately after the attack began and she is nowhere to be found - but he’ll figure it out. He has to.

Wordlessly, Levi grabs underneath Erwin’s armpits, ready to pull him out from underneath his horse. A small protest leaves Erwin’s lips, his remaining hand coming up to grip one of Levi’s forearms, but Levi ignores him, and, after a few deep breaths, digs his heels into the mud and pulls with all his might. Thankfully, the wet ground works to his advantage and Erwin’s body slips free from underneath his horse with some effort. Blood mixes with dirt and mud and grass, and Levi tries to ignore it, but he can’t. He knows that it’s Erwin’s, that he’s hurt, and his heart rate only quickens.

Levi wants to fall to the ground next to Erwin at that, but they’re not out of the woods yet. Dozens of titans are still attacking their squad, and Levi can hear his teammates’ cries on the battlefield. He tries to block it out, but can’t. It reminds him of that day nearly ten years ago, and he squeezes his eyes shut. Erwin notices. Of course he notices.

“Levi-”

But Levi doesn’t let him say anything. There’s no time for that, not right now. “We need to get you out of here. Can you move your legs?”

“I-” Erwin looks down. He wiggles his right leg in the mud, and it seems to move, if not a little stiffly, but the second he tries to move his left leg, he cries out in pain. It’s a side of Erwin that Levi has rarely seen. In fact, one of the only times he has seen his commander show pain on his face was shortly after he lost his arm, the phantom limb causing him to wake regularly in the night.

“You’re alright, it’s fine,” Levi mutters. He’s on his knees in the mud again, at Erwin’s side, his hands never leaving his body. The thudding of titans’ feet drum in time with his heartbeat and the sensation is unnerving. Levi wonders if Erwin can feel it too, but he doesn’t say anything, doesn’t ask.

“I can carry you,” Levi insists, hoisting Erwin up roughly so that he’s sitting on the ground instead of lying there. On reflex, Erwin sturdies himself against Levi’s form, his arm coming to rest around his shoulders. He sucks in a breath and immediately winces, and Levi wonders if maybe he’s broken a rib as well. The last thing Levi saw before his vision went red was Erwin and his hose being picked up by a titan before it hurled them a good twenty meters away. It had been the first titan that Levi killed.

Erwin shakes his head, also shaking Levi out of his thoughts. “My leg is hurt,” he says, “It’s useless. We won’t get far.”

“Well I’m not just gonna fucking leave you here,” Levi argues, his voice thick, full of emotion - anger and helplessness. Erwin isn’t supposed to get hurt. This isn’t supposed to happen. After Erwin lost his arm, Levi swore that he’d never let anything else happen to him. It’s ironic, considering he threatened to break the other man’s legs once, just to keep him safe. If Levi knew they’d make it out of this alive, he might joke about it, but things aren’t looking too great right now. His chest feels tight, his stomach feels like it’s in his throat. He wants to scream, wants to force Erwin up and get him out of here, get him somewhere safe. He wants to close his eyes and wake up from this terrible nightmare.

“I’ll be fine,” Erwin insists, “Please, go help the others. They need you.”

“ _You_ need me,” Levi spits, “Don’t give me that shit.”

“Levi _please_ ,” Erwin begs, but his hand betrays him. He grips Levi’s shoulder, fingers digging into bone, begging him not to leave. “Without me, you are all they have. Don’t be foolish.”

Levi bites out a bitter, venomous laugh. Whether it’s at Erwin’s words or his actions, he’s not so sure. Last time he lost someone in the rain like this, he never would have thought he’d risk himself to save the man next to him. All those years ago, he would have done anything to see Erwin’s end, but now… Now, things are different. It’s selfish, but right now, all Levi cares about is Erwin’s safety. He’s his commander, his lover, his best friend. If he dies, it’s all over. Levi would like to say that he’d be able to carry on without Erwin, but he knows it’s not true. He has lost too many people over the years - Farlan, Isabel, Petra, Eld, Gunther, Oluo, Mike, hell even Kenny… The list goes on and on. Levi doesn’t want to add Erwin to it.

“Without you, we’re fucked,” he spits.

Erwin sighs, though it comes out as more of a wheeze. Levi can practically feel him losing his strength at his side, in the way that his body slumps just slightly, his fingers losing their grip on his shoulder. Levi wonders how much blood he has lost, how much of it he can’t see because it has been diluted by the mud and the rain. “They need you,” Erwin says again, his words an echo from moments before.

Levi can feel the telltale _thud, thud, thud_ of a large titan approaching. He chokes back a sob, turns to Erwin and mutters, “ _I_ need you.”

Erwin’s eyes finally meet his own, and still, even now, they look bright, full of hope. Those are the eyes that convinced Levi to fight for humanity, the eyes that he has fallen for again and again throughout the years. If they close, then Levi is going with them.

“There’s nothing I can say that will make you go,” Erwin says, and it isn’t a question, but Levi feels the need to answer it.

“No, there isn’t. Either I’m getting you out of here or I’m dying with you, Erwin.”

Erwin sighs, eyes downcast now, as if he can’t bring himself to meet Levi’s heavy, meaningful gaze. They’ve never really been good with words, usually showing their affection through touches, looks, little things here and there. But right now, all of the words that Levi has never said bubble up in his throat. It’ll be his last chance to say them. He better make it count.

“I don’t want you to die like this,” Erwin mutters, voice low. “I never wanted you to die for me, Levi. You deserve so much more.”

Levi huffs out another bitter laugh at his side. He pulls Erwin closer to him, lets him rest his tired body against his own. “Oh, fuck off,” he grumbles, “I always knew I’d die for you. I’ve known from the start.”

The thudding is getting louder, out of synch with Levi’s heartbeat, now. Wordlessly, he lets himself lean into Erwin, pressing their foreheads together. “If we’re gonna die, can you stop being such a self deprecating asshole about it? I’m trying to enjoy our last moments.”

Erwin huffs at his side, and Levi can’t look him in the eyes where he is right now, but he’s sure that’s about the closest thing to a laugh he’s getting out of the other man. “I’ll try,” he murmurs, his voice more of a wheeze than anything. Levi can feel him going downhill fast, so he doesn’t pull away, doesn’t try to hold Erwin’s head up and beg him to hold on. If Erwin dies before a titan reaches them, Levi will be close behind. He wants to beg Erwin to wait for him, so they can go together, but instead, as the footfalls close in on them, closer and closer, he finds himself saying something else entirely.

“Erwin…” he murmurs, reaching up to card his fingers through his commander’s dirty hair. He closes his eyes, takes a deep breath, and murmurs, quiet, but loud enough for the other man to hear, “I love you.”

The three small words are something that Levi has felt for years, but never said out loud, and the admission feels light a weight off his chest. Perfect last words, a parting kiss, and this will all be over. Levi dips down, capturing Erwin’s cold lips in his down, and he thrills when Erwin kisses back, weak but still there. Still with him.

And then, just as the beast closes in on them - Levi’s eyes are squeezed tight, because he wants the last thing he sees to be Erwin’s face, not the nasty snarl of a titan - the footsteps fall short. They stop, hesitate, and then a loud thud, louder than all the rest, rings out in the air. It sounds like an explosion, a bomb, and Levi isn’t sure what happens, but after a moment of holding his breath, after nothing happens, no pain or sweet relief of death comes, he cracks his eyes open.

Mere feet away from them, a titan lies lifeless, steam rising from its body, but no soldier stands above its corpse. In fact, nobody is even near them, but off in the distance, through the rain, Levi notices that there are no other titans to be seen. At least, no living ones, that is. He watches as the remaining soldiers reconvene in the middle of the open field, and then sits up, raising a hand to wave to the others when he notices Armin and Hange frantically searching for their commander and captain.

“Erwin,” he murmurs, pulling him close, arm around his shoulders, “Erwin, it’s over, we’re alright.”

But Erwin doesn’t say anything. He doesn’t move at his side, doesn’t respond to Levi’s words. His head feels heavy on his shoulder, and just as fast as hope rises in his chest, it sinks to his stomach. “ _Erwin_?”

* * *

 

“He’ll be alright,” Hange assures Levi as she helps him get Erwin situated on the cart for the return journey home. After the initial shock of Erwin passed out at his side, Hange and the rest of the squad arrived to help Levi and Erwin, and Levi realized that he was just unconscious, simply passed out from blood loss. Before even starting the return journey home, Hange bandages their commander up, cutting his pants open to reveal the large gash in his thigh, too close for comfort to a main artery, but far enough away that he’ll recover. His ankle is fractured, but his legs are not broken, and as long as he doesn’t get an infection, he’ll recover just fine. Hange assures Levi of this, but he still insists on riding in the cart at Erwin’s side and holding his hand the whole journey home, uncaring if anyone sees.

They lose countless soldiers on the battlefield that day, but Erwin is not one of them, and it’s all thanks to Armin’s quick thinking and swift moves. He says that he wasn’t one hundred percent sure, but he took a chance by taking out the titan that seemed to be controlling all of the others, and they all fell at the same time, as if they were all slain simultaneously. It isn’t the end of the war, but it’s a good start, and Levi can’t decide if he’s more relieved at that, or the fact that Erwin is alive.

That’s a fucking lie. He wants to cry tears of joy when he realizes that Erwin will be okay, but he holds them back, mostly because the rain has cleared up and the sun is filtering through the dark storm clouds, and he won’t be able to hide it if he cries. He needs to stay strong, especially while Erwin is so weak.

Levi doesn’t even think about those three words he uttered to Erwin before the end, before he thought they were going to die. All he cares about during the entire return journey is Erwin’s well being. If the man can survive losing an arm outside the walls, then he damn well better survive a fractured ankle and a few cuts, no matter how deep. Levi would fling himself off the walls if Erwin didn’t survive.

But he lives.

A day after returning to the walls, after a day in the infirmary, Erwin finally wakes up, and Levi is right at his side when he does so, dirty and sleep deprived, but there, nonetheless. It’s nothing monumental, just Erwin sputtering awake and Levi racing to his side, calling for Hange’s help. He doesn’t talk much, is still woozy from painkillers and loss of blood, so after a few words and Hange’s reassurance that he’ll be alright, Levi finally leaves that room to take a shower, eat some food, and take care of himself.

It’s then that he finally lets his thoughts linger on the events of the past forty-eight hours, including but not limited to those three final words he said to Erwin out on the battlefield. Normally, he’d rationalize that he only said it because they were about to die, because it was the right thing to say, but Levi knows that it’s a blatant lie. He only said it right at the end because he knew he’d regret it if he didn’t say it at least once, because he wouldn’t have to worry about Erwin’s reaction after the fact. It was a cop out, but now that they’re both safe, and very much alive, Levi has to face those feelings, and those words, head on. He’s unsure if Erwin will even remember them, but that doesn’t mean he didn’t say it. And that changes things.

Levi _does_ love Erwin. He has known that for a very long time. He’d do anything for the other man, even lay down his own life. He has no problems admitting this. The only thing he does have a problem with is the fact that he has never uttered the words out loud before, not to anyone, especially not to Erwin. Even if the other man doesn’t remember him saying them, it changes things.

That, and Levi can’t help but worry about what will happen if Erwin does remember. What if he remembers, and doesn’t feel the same way? What if, over the past few years, Levi has just been a warm mouth and a body to come home to after expeditions? What if it was just a way to let off some steam, a connection to make that wouldn’t leave a widow or an orphan in the case of Erwin’s death?

Levi doesn’t want to think about that, and instead shakes the thoughts from his head. It’s likely that Erwin doesn’t remember, and they’ll never have to discuss it. He can keep pushing those feelings down, keep moving forward, and hopefully he’ll never have to bring it up again.

At least, that’s what Levi hopes.

Erwin is quick to recover. Even when he lost his arm, he was already up and walking around before he was supposed to be, already itching to get back to work and formulating plans and ideas even though he was supposed to be on bedrest. Thankfully, this time around, he can’t do much walking, considering his ankle, but that doesn’t mean that he doesn’t try to get right back to work as soon as he’s feeling up for it. As soon as he learns of Armin’s decisive action on the battlefield and the outcome, he calls a meeting, for which Levi is present. Before Erwin is even out of bed, he’s already formulating plans for their next expedition, and Levi almost wants to smack him. He wants to argue that he needs to be resting, not planning an all out war, but he keeps his mouth shut until everyone else leaves the room.

It goes without saying that Levi will stay behind, and minutes after the meeting is over, it’s just Levi and Erwin alone in the room. Erwin is sitting up in bed, wide awake and obviously itching to get up and out of the infirmary, but Hange thankfully insisted on monitoring him for another day or so, just to make sure he’s doing alright. His leg required quite a few stitches, his ankle will take some time to heal properly, and the rest of his body, while not broken, is littered in large bruises and scrapes. He shouldn’t be working, he should be resting.

For a moment, the room is quiet. It’s the first time that Levi and Erwin have been completely alone since Erwin woke up, and while he wants to cross the room and sit at Erwin’s side, Levi stays in his seat at the window for the time being, face etched into a scowl. Erwin shoots him a look, as if to ask what’s on his mind, and Levi sighs, shaking his head.

“Do you have a fucking deathwish?” he asks, half annoyed, half amused. It’s not the first time he has said something like this to Erwin, especially since the loss of his arm. If Levi didn’t know better, he’d think that Erwin really did want to die on the battlefield.

Erwin laughs, and Levi’s scowl deepens at the fact that apparently, he thinks this is a joke. Normally, Levi would take the high road, but given the fact that they were prepared to die together, it’s hard to do so. Thankfully, Erwin seems to realize the effect that his actions have on Levi, because after only a second more, the smile fades from his face and he’s shifting in bed, setting the papers down on the bedside table. “Levi, come here,” he murmurs. It’s more of a request than a command, but Levi still rises like Erwin demanded it and sits in the empty chair on his left, close enough to hold his hand. Instead of reaching out, though, he folds his own hands in his lap.

“How are you feeling?” Erwin asks after a beat of silence, and the question catches Levi off guard.

“How am _I_ feeling?” Levi echoes, “I’m fine. I didn’t get hurt at all. You’re the one in a hospital bed.”

Erwin chuckles, and this time, Levi doesn’t let it bother him. He understands that this is his way of coping. He’s always working, always pushing himself. Levi understands. However, Erwin is suddenly serious again, pushing the subject when Levi thinks he won’t.

“You know what I mean,” he says, “How are you feeling?”

And yeah, Levi knows what Erwin means. There’s no denying that the other man remembers Levi’s decision to die with him on the battlefield.

“You mean after everything?” he asks. When Erwin just looks at him expectantly, Levi sighs, letting his shoulders sag. For the first time since returning home, he lets himself deflate. It’s been years since Levi first let his wall down around Erwin. There’s really no use in keeping it up anymore, not when the other man can see right through him. So he doesn’t lie now. He’s honest.

“I thought we were going to die,” he mutters, “So it feels strange to be sitting here now. But I’m alright. Arlert is a brilliant kid. We’d be fucked without him.”

Erwin’s eyes never leave Levi as he speaks, and as he finishes, Erwin smiles. “He is,” he agrees, “He is going to help us win this war.”

There’s a catch in Erwin’s voice, though, Levi can hear it without actually having to hear it.

“But…” he pushes, knowing that Erwin isn’t done speaking.

“ _But_ ,” Erwin echoes, suddenly reaching out to brush his fingers against Levi’s knuckles. He doesn’t hold his hand, but their fingers tough, and the contact sends a thrill through Levi’s body. “You’re right. We shouldn’t be talking about that right now.”

“Then what are we supposed to talk about?” Levi asks, his heart in his throat. Suddenly, everything feels like too much. Erwin’s gaze is heavy, his eyes knowing, and Levi thinks that maybe, he made a mistake in staying here. Erwin never ceases to surprise him, is always one step ahead of him, though. He knew how he wanted this conversation to go before anyone even left the room. It’s useless for Levi to try to derail things now.

“I think about death frequently,” Erwin says, his words taking Levi by surprise. He expected something, but not necessarily _this_. “It has plagued me since I was a child… My father’s death, the death of my friends, family, comrades, soldiers… All of these years and it never gets any easier.”

Anyone else would think Erwin cold hearted. Hell, they do. But those close to him, his friends and squad leaders know him better than that. They know that he feels every death, that he blames himself for each and every one of them. They may not know the extent of those feelings, how deep they go, but Levi has an idea. He has always known. Erwin’s words are not a surprise, but at the same time, they are.

“My own death, however…” Erwin continues, “That’s a small price to pay for the good of humanity. I’ve never really given it much thought. I always knew I’d end up giving my life for the cause eventually, and that never bothered me-”

“Erwin-” Levi starts to argue, ready to tell him that it’s a load of bullshit. He’s quick to defend Erwin, even to himself, because Erwin is his own worst critic. He doesn’t deserve to die, no matter how much he thinks he does.

“ _But_ ,” Erwin continues, cutting Levi off, “That was before I considered how my death would affect those around me. Specifically you, Levi.”

Levi wants to say something, anything, but his voice catches in his throat, and Erwin continues.

“I cannot bear the thought of losing you, like I’ve lost everyone else,” Erwin admits. Now, he does hold Levi’s hand, lacing their fingers together. He gazes down at their linked hands for a moment before meeting Levi’s gaze. “I suppose that’s selfish of me,” he murmurs, “But I never considered that someone could feel that same way about me.”

“Erwin-” Levi starts to say, though he has no idea what will follow, what will tumble from his lips. Thankfully, Erwin continues speaking once more, cutting his words short.

“You said something to me, before we… Before, when you thought we were going to die,” Erwin says at last, his eyes turning hopeful as he speaks. “Did you mean it?”

Levi wants to laugh. Whether from nerves or relief, he’s not sure, but he feels absolutely hysterical. He wants to smack himself for ever having doubts about those three words, for hoping that Erwin hadn’t heard him, for not having said them sooner. But thankfully, by some miracle, he has the chance to say them again. They’re not dead - in fact, Levi feels more alive than he ever has - and he wants to laugh.

So that’s exactly what he does. It’s not at Erwin by any means. In fact, he’s not even laughing at anything in particular. It’s just the first reaction he has to the relief of being alive and the hope in Erwin’s eyes. It doesn’t feel real, feels like another dream, only this time, it’s not one he wants to wake up from. So Levi laughs, and thankfully, Erwin seems to understand, a smile creasing his face, reaching all the way up to his eyes.

Finally, after the initial shock has subsided, Levi moves, rising from his chair to cup Erwin’s face, and without a word, he presses a soft, long and warm kiss to his lips, something he’s been dying to do ever since Erwin woke up. He doesn’t know why he didn’t say the words sooner, but he has the chance to do so now, so that’s exactly what he does.

“Yes,” he says, pulling away from Erwin’s lips just enough to utter the words, “Yes, I meant it. I love you, Erwin.”

And that’s all it takes before Erwin’s arm is winding around Levi’s waist, pulling him impossibly closer, causing him to stumble and fall into the bed. Levi laughs against Erwin’s lips, hysterical and happy and high on the feeling of saying those three words, and Erwin chuckles against him as well, pressing desperate, happy kisses to his lips. And for this one moment, Levi thinks he’s never felt happier to be alive.

When they eventually part, Levi is halfway on the bed, his head pressed against Erwin’s shoulder, his hands touching every inch of his body that he can reach. Erwin’s hand rests at the small of Levi’s back, holding him in place, and after a long beat of silence, he leans down, pressing his lips to the crown of Levi’s head, and whispers, loud enough for him to hear. “I love you, Levi.”


End file.
